Just Another Bad Day
by BethMx
Summary: Everything is going wrong for Rita in this Freechamp fanfic. I've changed the rating to T, this fanfic is very fluffy! There may be a hint of smut but I shall warn you at the start of the chapter. If there is too much smut for the 'T' rating let me know and I'll change it back. TW - there is a couple of heated confrontations and Rita's alcohol problem is mentioned a few times.
1. A Bad Day

Rita had only been at work for 2 hours and she was already looking at the clocking wishing her shift would end. Tess and Charlie were on her back because she came in late and they both lied to Connie to cover for her.

Rita groaned quietly as she rubbed her head. She had been suffering from this splitting headache all day.

Tess came round the corner 'Mr Walters is in cubicle 4 still waiting for you and Mrs Richards should have been discharged 30 minutes ago, Rita get yourself together' she demanded.

'I'm busy at the moment can't Lofty or someone else discharge Mrs Richards?' Rita asked. 'No you're supposed to be on top of all your patients not passing them on to other people' Tess said sternly before walking away.

Rita shock her head trying to focus on the paperwork in front of her, giving up she looked around to see if the coast was clear before walking quickly to her locker. She rummaged through her handbag trying to find some paracetamol but she didn't have any. Rita swore under her breath.

She went to reception with the intention of asking Louise if she had any painkillers. She was stopped by a tall bulky lad in his late-twenties wearing a pair dirty jeans and a black top.

He grabbed her arm. 'I need to find my brother' he stated with urgency.

'Okay sir, what's his name?' Rita replied trying to free her arm from his solid grasp.

'Mark, he came in earlier…he was in a fight. I wasn't involved though…I only found out about it after my mate called me' the man replied defensively.

Rita was getting both scared and angry that this man was still holding her arm.

'I would appreciate it if you could let go of my arm, I need to find his paperwork.' she told him with authority. He let go but it was clear that he was getting irritated.

'Just tell me where my f****** brother is' he demanded taking a step closer to her.

She could feel his breath on her face; he was so close to her she could smell alcohol as he breathed. Rita looked up at him 'I don't appreciate being threatened sir, do you want me to find out where your brother is or do you want me to call security?' She retorted with a hint of patronisation, she wasn't going to be pushed around by another jerk.

He grabbed her arms and brought his face even closer to hers, whispering 'no one talks to me like that, you'd better apologize. Tell me where my f****** brother is or I'll break you in half.' He threatened glaring menacingly into her eyes.

Rita wasn't going to let this guy get the better of her. She shot back loudly 'how f****** dare you threaten me, get your hands off me you b******. I am not helping you. Just f*** off.' She forcefully pushes him backwards to free herself, getting ready for a fight, anger coursing through her veins.

Tess and Charlie quickly rush over after hearing her swearing; the guy backed off, glared at Rita and walked out of the ED. Tess and Charlie both were looking at her disapprovingly, they hadn't seen everything that had happened. Rita looked around and realised that everyone was looking at her. Tess was about to say something but someone else got there first.

'Rita. My office. Now. Charlie go and find the man, take security with you. Tess go and find his brother.' Connie ordered.

Rita walked into Connie's office getting ready to defend herself, not noticing the blinds were shut. She shouldn't have sworn in front of everyone but she had good reason after the way he treated her she thought.

'Connie I'm really not in the mood to be lectured right now…' She started knowing she was going to be in a whole heap of trouble, she could feel her heart pumping loudly. Rita looked at Connie's face. She was smiling.

'Shut the door' Connie asked 'have a seat.' Rita shut the door and sat down watching Connie look through her handbag. She placed a bottle of water and some paracetamol in front of Rita. 'How did you know I had a headache?' Rita asked with confusion. 'I saw you earlier rubbing your head' she replied. 'I'm sorry Connie, I shouldn't have sworn at him in front of all those people but he was threatening me…' Rita exclaimed.

'You didn't handle it very professionally I'll admit but I think most people would've done the same thing in that circumstance.' Connie replied 'I can tell you were having a bad day before he turned up. Don't worry Rita, I'll sort it out. I know you and I know that you wouldn't have said those things without reason. I will have to report it but you don't have anything to worry about'. She could see how badly this had affected Rita.

'So you're not going to yell at me?' Rita asked nervously.

'No, I just brought you in here to calm you down, we all have bad days and I know Tess and Charlie have been on at you already so you don't need me as well.' Connie responded gently 'go on take a couple now' gesturing at the pills.

Still a little confused Rita sighed with relief and took the pills. 'Tess and Charlie will assume I'm punishing you right now so you can stay in here as long as you need to cool off, which will also mean they'll probably ease off as well.' Connie pointed out 'you only have a few hours left of your shift if you want me to send you home, it's your call.'

Rita started to tremble, she had been on edge all day and after the incident she just needed to let it all out, she began to cry uncontrollably covering her face with her hands. Connie was a little taken aback by this; she hadn't seen Rita this vulnerable before. Connie leant over and took Rita's hand. Rita was shocked by this act of kindness. They both stared at their interlocking hands. Rita looked up at Connie. Connie could see how upset she was; she stood up and walked round her desk. She knelt down so that she was looking up at Rita trying to appear as unintimidating as possible. She gently held Rita's hands, which were still shaking. She looked into Rita's eyes trying to figure out the right thing to say to make Rita feel better but she understood that Rita was feeling overwhelmed and needed to cry. 'Come here' Connie said quietly pulling Rita up into a warm comforting embrace. She could feel the little blonde sobbing. Connie felt so sorry for her, a part of her wanted to go after that horrible boy but being with Rita was more important.

Rita was confused; she needed to cry but was bewildered by the way Connie was treating her.

'What do you want to do? Do you want to go home now?' Connie asked lifting her head just enough to see Rita's face but still holding on to her. Rita and Connie both knew what she wanted to do and what she was likely to do.

Connie sighed heavily whilst stroking Rita's back. 'How did you know?' Rita whispered realising that Connie knew that she desperately wanted to get her hands on a bottle of something, anything to drown out her thoughts, her memories and her emotions.

Connie slowly pulled out of the embrace but still held on to Rita's hands 'Like I said earlier, I know you' Connie replied 'okay this is what I want you to do, you're going to dry your eyes and try to finish you shift. If at any point you need a moment come in here, I'll cover for you so don't worry about Tess and Charlie.' Rita nodded pulling one of her hands out of Connie's, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Connie opened her mouth then closed it again as though she wanted to say something but was unsure how to. 'It's a bit unconventional but…I would prefer it if you came back to mine tonight, I want to make sure you're alright. We can talk through everything you need to get out, which I think may help or we can just watch a movie to take you mind off it all.' Connie said 'I don't want you to be alone tonight but ultimately it's up to you.'

Rita stood there completely dumbfounded. She wasn't sure what was going on. Mrs Beauchamp just invited her to her house. 'Can I get back to you on that?' Rita replied after a long pause. Connie sighed she was desperately hoping Rita would take the offer; she was worried that Rita would relapse.

'Okay… Do you feel ready to go back to work?' Connie asked. Rita nodded letting go of Connie's hand. Rita left the office, shutting the door behind her. She let out a deep breath realising her heart was racing.

Rita picked up some paperwork, trying to focus on it. She heard Tess, who was standing in front of her, 'Was it bad?' She saw Rita had been crying, assuming the ice queen had given her a hard time, Rita just nodded knowing Connie wouldn't want anyone to know what had happened in her office. 'If you need a few minutes I don't mind covering your next patient' Tess offered. 'No it's okay, I'm fine' Rita replied, she saw Connie behind Tess. Connie smiled at Rita before saying 'Come on ladies back to work, I'm trying to run an ED here.'


	2. After Work

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm so glad that you like reading my fanfiction.**

 **Casualty as a show is rather dramatic so I wanted to keep that element in my writing. There's a little bit of Zax in this one as well. I really hope you like it.**

 **Beth x**

After discharging her last patient Rita stepped into the toilets, they were empty. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She just wanted to go home; she had been avoiding Connie since their encounter earlier because she didn't know what to make of it. She had been given a report to fill in about the confrontation and she slipped into Connie's office when she knew she wouldn't be in there. Her head was spinning with a whirlwind of emotions that she just wanted to block out. She had 10 minutes until the end of her shift and she had a decision to make. Rita knew that Connie had another hour before the end of her shift so she was hoping that she could just leave without her knowing.

'Do I really want Mrs Beauchamp to know more about me? She was my 'enemy' not too long ago, will this 'new' Connie last? Will I just be giving her more ammunition for our next argument?' Rita thought 'this is just too much to deal with right now.' Rita made her decision. She changed out of her scrubs and went to leave, seeing Zoe on her way out. 'I heard what happened earlier, are you okay?' Zoe asked her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rita was a bit flustered by this as she wanted to leave as quickly as possible. 'Yeah…I'm fine' Rita stammered quickly before walking straight out of the ED.

Max snuck up behind Zoe 'what was all that about?' He asked, 'I'm not really sure, she had a confrontation with a patients' brother earlier and I believe Mrs Beauchamp gave her a good talking to afterwards…she came out of her office crying' Zoe filled him in as she stared after Rita. 'I'm sure she'll be okay tomorrow. Are we still on for tonight?' Max chipped in excitedly changing the subject, Zoe turned to him 'Yes, are you going to let me know what I'm in for?' Zoe asked with a hint of worry. 'It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you but… you could get it out of me if you meet me in the on call room in say…5 minutes' Max whispered smiling slyly. 'I have to tend to a patient I'm afraid, make it 30 minutes and you've got a deal' Zoe said winking at him as she walked away, Max grinned at her checking her out as she walked off.

Rita opened her front door and made her way to the cupboard under the sink. She grabbed a bottle of wine and a bottle of tequila. Sitting at the table she poured herself a shot, downed it then did another. Pausing as the alcohol burnt the back of her throat and left a warm trail around her body. Rita poured herself a glass of wine took a few sips before starting to cry. She was angry at herself 'why can't I do anything right?' She pulled her knees in, hugging them. Shaking she picked up the bottle of tequila and poured it into the glass that was already half filled with wine. She downed the lot. 'Why does Connie have to get involved? It was all a front. She doesn't care. She doesn't know me. She's just a bitch' Rita cried out loud. Pouring herself another glass.

Connie had been trying to see Rita for the rest of her shift but there had been a few patients in resus that needed her attention. Once they were stable and taken up to wards she sat in her office going through paperwork hoping that Rita would show up. She had sorted out the guy from earlier after reading the statement Rita had left on her desk and informed the authorities. She knew that Rita finished an hour earlier than her so as the time past she told herself that Rita had gone home. Zoe knocked on the door. 'Come in' Connie called. Zoe opened the door and asked 'I know you finish soon but we've got a guy coming in from a car collision, did you want to take it or shall I?'

Connie wanted to and under normal circumstances she would have but she was worried about what Rita was doing. 'You can take it; I've got some paperwork to do before the end of my shift'. Connie replied. As soon as Zoe left Connie tidied up her desk, located Rita's home address and left the ED.

Connie pulled up outside Rita's house, checking the number again, she knocked on the door. A crash came from inside, startling and worrying Connie. 'Rita' she yelled out urgently waiting for a reply. After a few moments of silence she opened the door and stepped over the threshold. She was shocked to see Rita on the floor trying to pick up pieces of glass, her hands bleeding as the shards broke her skin. There was wine all over the floor and Connie noticed the opened bottles on the table that were almost empty, her fears had been realised. Connie, trying not to panic, rushed over placed her hands gently on Rita leading her to the sink, avoiding the glass on the floor. Rita resisted at first but after looking at Connie's face that showed worry with a hint of authority she gave in. Connie looked at her hands checking for any embedded glass fragments before turning on the taps and rinsing the blood off. Rita was in a daze, not really sure what was going on, watching Connie lightly rubbing her hands. Connie grabbed a clean towel and pressed it against Rita's hands to stop the blood. She gestured for Rita to hold it herself then cleared up the glass. After locking up Connie took Rita to her Mercedes and drove her to her house. Neither of them said a word, Connie kept glancing over at Rita as she drove. Rita just stared straight ahead, her mind so chaotic that she hadn't registered what was happening.

Connie led her to the front room and sat her down. Rita was staring up at her, her eyes completely glazed over. After checking Rita's hands again to make sure they weren't bleeding anymore Connie went to the kitchen and made them both a drink. 'It's chamomile and honey' she said placing the hot drink on the coffee table in front of her. This had been the first time either of them had spoken. Rita snapped out of her trance and realised where she was. 'What the hell? Why am I here?' she said angrily. Connie tried to stay calm 'I brought you to mine because you were in a state when I saw you, I wanted to help you and to be honest you needed help' Connie replied. This annoyed Rita 'you are part of the problem. You make my life hell. Why are you 'helping' me? You're just a bitch' she shouted at her. Connie tried not to take offence considering that Rita wouldn't have said that if she hadn't been drinking but there had to be some truth behind these statements. 'I'm really not the heartless person you think I am. When I'm at work the priority is keeping the ED at its best so I have to be harsh to ensure people stay at the top of their game.' Connie explained although a hint of sadness came through unintentionally, she looked away from Rita.

Rita could see that she had offended Connie and that what she had said was out of line on so many levels. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you' Rita whispered feeling her eyes well up and her cheeks burn. Connie saw the sadness in Rita's eyes, it melted her heart. She put her arm around Rita and pulled her in close to her. The warmth of Connie's presence made Rita feel peaceful; dulling the ache she had been enduring in both body and mind. For the first time in a while she didn't feel alone. Rita's head was resting on her shoulder. Rita closed her eyes and cried as Connie stroked her hair resting her head on Rita's. 'It's okay you've been through a lot. What happens here stays here, I won't tell anyone' Connie assured her. 'Thank you' Rita mumbled sincerely. Connie smiled and kissed the top of Rita's head. The internal battlefield was starting to subside, Rita focused on Connie's touch as she stroked her hair. After a few minutes Rita calmed down a bit and moved out of Connie's arms, they sat there looking at each other for a couple of seconds before Rita looked down shyly. Connie brought her hand to Rita's cheek 'you need to stop being so hard on yourself, you're a brilliant nurse and a beautiful woman.' Connie caressed Rita's soft skin with her thumb; Rita brought her own hand to Connie's holding on for a moment before they both let go. Connie lay back on the sofa with her arm around Rita's shoulder. 'Do you want to watch some TV?' she asked, Rita nodded as she snuggled close to Connie. She didn't really want to talk, 'this is perfect' she thought as she closed her eyes. Rita was beyond confused with the situation that she was in but she didn't have the energy to question it so she just relaxed and enjoyed the moment. The noise of the TV was drowned out by Connie's heartbeat; Rita felt the soothing rise and fall of Connie's chest as she breathed. The warmth radiating off Connie's body felt comforting, she felt safe. Connie looked down at the sleeping blonde, 'she's so adorable' she thought as she placed another kiss on Rita's head.


	3. A New Day

**Thank you so for all your positive comments and reviews.**

 **This is a lot longer than the others with a stronger focus on Rita.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Beth x**

Rita woke up with a splitting headache, opening her eyes, blinking a few times looking at her surroundings. 'Where am I?' she thought. Then she heard slow breathing near her, Connie was sleeping with her head on the side of the sofa, right next to Rita. Rita stared at her wide-eyed trying to remember what happened the night before. Her head hurt but she felt it was imperative to recollect anything she could before Mrs Beauchamp woke up. She remembered cutting herself on a wine glass; she cringed as she remembered shouting at Connie 'shit, well done Rita' she thought and then she remembered Connie holding her before she had fell asleep. Rita looked over at Connie sleeping; she looked so peaceful, you wouldn't know how scared she made people feel looking at her in this moment. She saw that Connie had her hand on Rita's leg, it was then she realised she had been covered over with a blanket. Rita stared at Connie's hand in alarm; she was too afraid to move and was unsure what she should do next.

Connie moved as she stirred from her sleep. Rita quickly shut her eyes and tried to steady her breath. Connie looked over at Rita smiling believing her to still be asleep. She leant over and stroked a stray off Rita's face. Rita could feel her presence and tried her best to stay still, Connie's touch was so delicate and comforting that if it weren't for the circumstance Rita could've drifted off again. Instead she took this opportunity to slowly open her eyes as though she had just woken up. For a brief second they stared at each other before Connie stood up abruptly and made her way to the kitchen. Rita could hear the kettle and cooker humming; she slowly moved the blanket off and got up. Breathing in deeply to compose herself she walked into the kitchen. She saw Connie cooking up an English breakfast.

Suddenly Rita felt dizzy, her vision blurred as she stumbled forward, she managed to regain balance. Connie looked over at her 'the perfect hangover cure, I've heard' she said gesturing at the meal. Another wave of dizziness hit Rita she stumbled again holding her hands out to save herself, Connie rushed over and held on to Rita as she guided her to the floor. Connie held her hand to Rita's forehead checking her temperature. 'Look at me' Connie said looking into Rita's eyes 'how many fingers am I holding up?' 'Umm…two…I think' Rita replied trying to focus on Connie's hand. 'Okay let's sit you down at the table and I'll get you a glass of water' Connie put her arm around Rita helping her up and took her to the chair. 'Here you go' she said as she passed the blonde the glass. Connie sat in front of her trying to assess the situation, 'I'm not sure if I feel comfortable with you going to work today.' 'I'll be fine, I feel better already' Rita assured after sipping the chilled water, Connie looked at her unconvinced.

Connie served up the piping hot meal and they both ate in silence. Every now and again they would look up then look away before the other noticed. Connie was worried about Rita. 'My shift starts in 2 hours' Connie pointed out breaking the silence 'I don't think you should go into work today but if you insist I can drive you to yours on my way then you have an hour to get ready.'

'I feel a lot better now and I want to work today, I don't mind getting the bus back to mine' Rita confidently replied, she wanted to go home and have plenty of time to sort out her thoughts on the night, before her shift. Connie looked at her seeing the determination on her face she gave in 'okay but I expect to see you there in exactly 3 hours.'

Rita thanked Connie for the food and took the bus home. After shutting the front door she looked around the kitchen, it was a mess. She spotted her phone and saw that she had a few missed calls and voicemail from Zoe, 'Hi Rita, just wanted to check that you're okay, let me know if you need to talk, see you later.' Rita headed to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked awful, her face was so pale. She got undressed and got into the shower. The warm water woke her up, making her feel so much better. She began to think about Connie. The whole situation was so confusing, she was wondering what was going to happen at work now. Were they friends now? Why had she been so nice? The moment Connie held her cheek begged so many questions, that wasn't just being nice, was there more behind it? Rita decided to deal with it later; she sorted herself out completely so that she had an hour to sit in front of the TV before she went to work.

Connie sat in her office, going through the paperwork, she was determined to keep it organised to stop it from piling up. She looked at the clock; Rita should be starting in any minute. She left her office to hunt for Rita. She saw Zoe 'Have you seen Rita?' 'Yeah, I saw her a second ago near reception talking to a patient' Zoe replied as Connie turned away 'oh and Connie, please don't be too hard on Rita she's had a tough time recently.' Zoe continued; Connie just nodded absentmindedly not wanting to discuss this matter any further.

Connie found Rita in reception chatting to Lofty and Robyn. 'Excuse me, you are supposed to be working' she demanded abruptly making Lofty jump. 'Sorry, Mrs Beauchamp' he stammered. Connie ignored him and looked straight at Rita with her signature death glare. 'Miss Freeman, my office' she turned on her heel and headed to her office. Lofty and Robyn looked at Rita nervously, Robyn mouthing 'sorry' before walking off, 'good luck' Lofty whispered before chasing after Robyn. Rita took a deep breath before walking to the office preparing for the worst.

As soon as Rita shut the door Connie yelled 'what do you think you're doing?' Rita tried to interject but Connie continued 'I helped you and this is how you act in my ED, I thought after last night you would understand but clearly not, you are unbelievable. What is your problem? I offer you my support and you still act like you're in a playground, you're supposed to be helping me run this ED' Connie paused for breath, red in the face. Rita tried to think of something to say in her defence but she was coming up empty so she just mumbled 'I'm sorry.' 'What?' Connie retorted. 'I'm sorry, Mrs Beauchamp' Rita replied louder than before. 'You will be. I don't want to see you in this office again today, now go out there and do your job.'

Rita left the office Lofty ran up to her 'You okay?' he asked but he could tell Rita had just been told off. 'I'm fine, let's get back to work' Rita assured him.

After a few minutes the doors opened and Dixie wheeled in a patient, Rita and Lofty ran straight over. 'This is Abigail, she's 25, driver in a car crash, was KO'd at the scene, she has a chest injury, lacerations to her head and arms, GCS is 12, Pulse is 120, BP is stable at 90 systolic, SATS 98%. She's had 10 of morphine, 10 metoclopramide and 1.5 litres of saline.' Dixie informed them as they wheeled the patient into Resus. 'Hello Abigail, I'm Rita I'll be looking after you' they moved her on to the bed. Rita listened to Abigail's heartbeat and shone a torch in her eyes to check dilation. 'Do you know where you are?' Rita asked her softly. 'I'm in hospital' Abigail answered. 'Is there anyone I can call for you?' She asked 'your parents or partner?' 'No…please don't' Abigail cried as she moved the heartrate monitor changed as she lay limp on the bed. 'Get Connie' Rita yelled as she started chest compressions. 'Right I want 10 of adrenaline' Rita said to one of the nurses.

Connie rushed in 'What have we got?' 'She's in cardiac arrest' Rita said urgently. Zoe came in assessing the situation. 'Paddles…get ready to shock' Connie said getting ready, 'clear'. Rita stood back, Connie shocked the patient. Rita continued compressions. 'Nothing. Again. Clear' Connie repeated. There was no change. Rita continued compressions, her breathing increasing rapidly. Connie looked at Zoe they both shook their heads. 'Rita, she's been asystolic for 15 minutes…she's gone' Connie said softly. 'No, she's only 25, she's too young, I'm not giving up…Abigail…Abigail!' Rita cried through heavy breaths.

Unexpectedly the heart monitor gave an output. Connie sprang into action shocked at this new development 'Rita, stop' she demanded. Rita stood back resting her hands on her thighs as she regained her breath. Connie checked the heartbeat with her stethoscope, 'she's stable, right I want a head and chest X-Ray and a CT scan.'

Later on Rita came back to see that Abigail was conscious, 'how are you feeling?' Rita asked gently, 'a little dizzy' she answered through the oxygen mask. 'That would be the morphine' Rita smiled, 'Do you want me to contact your mum or dad?' Rita asked, Abigail took the mask off 'Yeah but I don't want James to know, please don't tell him where I am' she pleaded. 'Ok, I can contact your parents for you, who is James may I ask?' Rita enquired her gently. 'He was my boyfriend, I was trying to leave him…I lost control of the car…he…' Abigail explained as she showed Rita bruises on her legs and upper arms. Rita understood what Abigail was saying she was clearly frightened, previously the nurses believed the bruises were from the accident but now Rita knew they were caused by her boyfriend. 'Don't worry you don't have to see anyone if you don't want to I'll call your parents, if James turns up I'll make sure he doesn't find you, okay' Rita said calming the young girl 'I'll be back in a bit.'

Rita called Abigail's parents as she put the phone down after informing them of the accident Connie walked passed 'Rita' gesturing her to come into her office. Once in her office Rita took the chance to tell her 'I have reason to believe that Abigail has been subject to assault, she showed me the bruises her boyfriend has caused, she was trying to get away from him when she was in the car accident.' 'Okay, thanks for letting me know, you should alert the authorities and make sure reception know not to allow him into the ED, go now we can talk later' Connie assured her 'oh…and Rita well done.'

Rita left the office smiling, called up the police and went to reception. 'Louise, Noel I have a patient by the name of Abigail Williams, her parents will be coming in shortly but if James asks for her do not tell him where she is, direct him straight to me.' The receptionists nodded in understanding.

After checking on Abigail and tending to a few patients with minor injuries she decided to see Connie. She knocked on her door lightly and entered. 'How's she doing?' Connie enquired. 'She's stable we're just waiting on her results' Rita clarified sitting down after Connie gestured her to. 'You've had a good day Miss Freeman, you saved her life, she was asystolic for a while but you didn't give up. I am impressed' Connie admitted smiling. 'I couldn't she was too young, I had to keep going' Rita explained, there was a long pause before Rita plucked up the courage and asked 'what exactly happened last night?'

'You don't remember? Well when I found you it was obvious you had been drinking and knocked a glass over. I took you back to mine to look after you; I was really worried you looked completely out of it.' Connie recounted. 'Ok thanks for filling me in but that's not exactly what I was referring to' Rita replied getting a little nervous, worried she was about to cross a line. 'What part of the evening are you talking about?' Connie asked her tone changing slightly.

Rita paused before moving her hand and placing it on Connie's cheek '…this…'

There was a moment between them, both of them gazing into each other's eyes. Rita was just waiting for Connie to do something, anything to clarify the situation. Connie took a leap of faith. She leant into Rita's hand then closer to Rita's face. Connie slowly brought her forehead to Rita's. She gazed into her deep brown eyes and then closed them; feeling her whole body react to the contact of Rita's skin on hers. Connie's breathing changed; Rita hadn't pulled away so she knew that she felt something as well. They both opened their eyes. They were so close. Rita could smell Connie's perfume bringing back moments from the night before.

Rita leant in even closer, their lips almost touching. Connie pushed forward, their lips met. The first kiss was short, testing the waters.

Rita pulled away for a brief moment. Their eyes locked. Rita held Connie's face in her hands and pressed her lips against hers full of passion and desire. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind that were screaming 'you are kissing Mrs Beauchamp! Mrs Beauchamp! What the hell is going on? What are you doing Rita?' This made Rita push harder against Connie's lips.

Connie placed her hand on the side of Rita's head pulling her in closer. She was kissing her deeply with such a strong longing, she let out a muffled moan full of lust; her lips were so soft and tasted so sweet. Connie could hear Rita's heartbeat racing. Eventually they had to stop for air, resting their foreheads together breathing heavily. 'Fuck' Connie exhaled.


	4. Bad Luck

**This was fun to write, I hope you enjoy.**

 **As all ways reviews are greatly appreciated and if there's anything you want me to include in the next chapter let me know.**

 **Beth x**

They were completely still, eyes shut, breathing heavily and hearts beating rapidly. The kiss was lingering on their lips. They both felt content, sharing this moment.

The silence was broken by raised voices coming from the reception. Rita was the first to move, 'I'd better go and check it out' she stated before getting up. She opened the door, took another glance at Connie who was staring at her with eyes full of emotion.

Rita quickly made her way to reception, the raised voices were getting louder as she approached and she could hear Noel trying to calm someone down. 'Sir, let me get Nurse Freeman for you she'll be able to help you.' Noel explained loudly over the voice of an agitated male.

'Hi, I'm Nurse Freeman how can I help you?' Rita asked politely as the man turned round, she had a hunch that this was James so prepared herself mentally for a difficult conversation.

'I heard my girlfriend was in a car accident, her name's Abigail' he said.

'Right, let me have a look on the system for you…it won't take a second…What's her last name, sir?' Rita went to the computer trying to bide some time and gauge the situation. '…And what's you name sir?' trying to remain professional.

'Williams, Abigail Williams…I'm James…James Morton' he told her his voice breaking slightly, Rita could see out of the corner of her eye that his hands were shaking. She then noticed bruising on his knuckles. 'Are you okay Mr Morton?' she asked, trying to decide the best course of action, she gestured at his bruises but already knew how he got them.

'I'm fine, these are from…the…gym…can you just tell me where she is.' James stammered.

'I'm afraid I can't' Rita stated with unwavering authority. She had a strong sense of duty for her patient, this one in particular because of the current situation.

'What do you mean?' he asked getting angry but there was a hint of worry in his voice that he failed to hide.

'I can't tell you where she is sir' Rita replied adamantly, knowing that he was worried that Abigail had divulged his actions.

'Well, is she in the hospital?' James questioned getting more urgent.

Rita paused, she didn't want to lie but at the same time she needed to ensure the safety of her patient. The pause was enough for James to realise that she wasn't going to tell him where Abigail is and that she was in the hospital.

He span around, scanning the various signs on the wall and walked in the direction of resus.

Rita quickly whispered to Noel 'get security' before chasing after him, she had to stop it no matter what it took; she wasn't going to let this man harm Abigail again.

'You shouldn't be back here, sir' she ordered standing in front of him.

'I want to see my girlfriend' he demanded.

'I can't let you do that, sir' Rita retorted keeping as much professionalism in her voice as she could manage.

'Move out of my way woman' James commanded tainted with malice. Rita stood her ground in front of him her eyes locked on his, her body language telling him that she wasn't going to let him pass.

He looked at her. Before she could say anything she saw a fist, then darkness as it collided with her face. Rita stumbled backwards but managed to regain her balance. Rita felt blood rushing down her nose and her head throbbing painfully. This didn't stop her from grabbing his arm when he pushed past her.

She held his arm in a solid grip and twisted it behind him. She had seen plenty citizen arrests on TV shows and a couple of times in real life. James was struggling to get away, so she twisted harder until he cried out in pain then brought him to the floor with complete control. There was no way she was going to let this man anywhere near the patients.

At this point she saw two security men running towards her, both of them looked impressed but then she saw their faces change to surprise and worry when they saw the blood covering the lower part of her face. One security guard took hold of James, who took his chance to run but the other guard grabbed hold of him then rammed him against the wall. Eventually the guards managed to handcuff him and took him away.

Rita stared after them her body flooding with adrenaline. She completely forgot about the fact she was bleeding quite profusely. A middle-aged couple walked past the security guards and exclaimed 'James?!' Rita assumed that this was Abigail's parents; she walked over to them and asked them.

'Yes, I'm Judie and this is Mathew, do you know where our daughter is? Is she okay?' the mother asked her voice breaking, tears rolling down her cheeks 'are you okay? Nurse?'

Lofty came round the corner he was completely shocked by the state of Rita's face.

'I'm Rita and I'm fine…Lofty will you take Abigail's parents to see her, she's in resus' Rita asked. 'Yeah sure, are you okay Rita?' He enquired, Rita just nodded 'Judie, Lofty will take you to see her, she's stable at the moment and was conscious when I last checked on her.' Rita told the parents, 'thank you Rita' Judie replied before being escorted away.

Rita looked down at her blood soaked scrubs. She was amazed at how much blood was on them, her vision blurred slightly and she put her hand against the wall to balance herself, the lights of the ED swirling around creating a yellow fog in front of her. She saw a figure; she heard the figure talking but could only make out a few words. It was Connie. 'Sorry, Mrs Beauchamp can you talk a bit slower for me?' Rita tried to say but her speech was almost inaudible.

Rita felt her whole body rising. 'Am I floating?' she thought to herself but hadn't realised that she had said it out loud. She heard chuckle coming from next to her head. She looked over and was face to face with Connie who held her in her arms.

Connie walked over to a free cubicle and gently placed Rita on the bed. Rita shut her eyes, the adrenaline was wearing off and her head was hurting like crazy…she could feel consciousness slowly slipping away. 'Rita! Rita stay with me' Connie shone a light in Rita's eyes and gently held her hand to Rita's burning hot cheek. Rita opened her eyes trying to focus on Connie's face. 'Hello beautiful' Connie whispered softly with a slight smile. 'I need you to lean your head forward and hold here to stop the blood flow' she instructed. Rita slowly tilted her head forward wincing from the pain, holding the bridge of her nose. Connie pulled the curtain round to give them some privacy.

Connie sat on the edge of the bed and assessed the damage to Rita's face. 'It could be broken I'm afraid but we need to do an X-Ray and a CT scan to confirm this, judging by the cuts on your cheek he must've been wearing a ring…right I'm going to clean you up and then we can go from there, how's the pain?' Connie concluded, 'agony' Rita mumbled. Connie slowly inserted a needle into Rita's skin and gave her 5 mg of morphine. 'There that should help, let me know if need more, here's some ice to help with the swelling' Connie offered as she passed Rita the ice then picked up some gauze and started gently cleaning away the blood. The delicate touch made Rita feel sleepy. She shut her eyes. Connie placed a hand on her cheek to try and keep her awake. 'Use the ice it'll help…now I didn't see what happened but judging by the aftermath I assume the guy who punched you was Ms William's former boyfriend' Connie guessed tying to engage Rita to stop her from falling asleep, Rita gave a slight nod in agreement and placed the ice on her nose. 'Well, you're quite the hero nurse Freeman, I'm impressed' Connie quipped 'although you've definitely had a string of bad luck with people recently, first the confrontation yesterday and today you get punched in face…I'm afraid to find out what happens tomorrow.'

Once Connie had finished cleaning up Rita she checked her face over again. 'I think you may need stitches on the cut…and I want to call for the CT scan and X-ray…we also need to get you out of those clothes, don't worry I won't make you wear a patient's gown I'll go and get you some scrubs' Connie continued 'I'll be 2 minutes, press this if you need someone' she handed Rita the buzzer then left, she knew Rita would know what to do but she wanted to make sure Rita was okay.

Rita was trying to process this new relationship with Connie, after a few seconds Lofty poked his head through the curtain. 'How are you feeling?' he asked glancing over her blood-soaked scrubs. 'It must feel even worse having Mrs Beauchamp looking after you.' Rita smiled, she didn't want to speak, she thought it was funny that Lofty had no idea what had happened earlier. In his eyes Mrs Beauchamp was still the ice queen. Lofty took the smile as agreement.

'Shouldn't you be working?' Connie was standing behind Lofty, holding the clean scrubs. 'Sorry, I just wanted to check on Rita' Lofty turned to Rita before leaving 'Abigail's fine and her parents are with her, James is in custody…you may need to give a statement later' Connie looked at him impatiently with a perfect eyebrow raised.

Once Lofty had left Connie checked Rita over again. 'The bleeding's stopped so do you feel strong enough to change?' Connie asked and Rita nodded, put the ice on the bed and slowly moved into a sitting position groaning in pain as her head began throbbing again. 'I'll wait outside for you.' Rita held out her hand as Connie turned to go, 'stay' Rita whispered. Connie took Rita's hand and stood directly in front of her. Rita leant forward and rested her head on Connie's chest, her heart-beat soothing Rita's aching head. She closed her eyes; Connie wrapped her arm around Rita's shoulder stroking her back. The comforting smell of Connie's sweet perfume made Rita feel safe. 'You smell really good' Rita whispered as she breathed in. 'Come on let's get you in some clean clothes' Connie answered, blushing a little. Rita slowly began to lift up her top, groaning slightly from the pain. Connie held on to the edge of the material helping Rita carefully lift it over her head. Rita crossed her arms feeling a bit embarrassed to be sitting there in front of Connie in just a blue lace bra. Connie smiled 'she's so adorable' she thought passing her the clean top.

After putting on the clean scrubs Rita watched Connie concentrating as she carefully placed the stitches on Rita's cheek. 'She's so gorgeous' Rita thought as she stared up at the older woman. 'I've called for your X-Ray and they'll be free in 10 minutes' Connie informed her. Rita just continued staring at her. She then rested her head on Connie's chest again. Connie ran her fingers through Rita's hair affectionately. 'You should lie back down, you need to relax, wouldn't want you to start bleeding again' Connie pointed out; she held Rita's hand as the blonde settled back into a comfortable position on the bed.

Connie caressed Rita's cheek looking deep into her rich hazel eyes; she could feel her own eyes watering. Rita gently squeezed Connie's hand 'I'm okay' she whispered softly. Connie smiled shyly at her. 'Do you want to come back to mine tonight?' She asked quietly wanting to look after the little blonde. Rita smiled sweetly 'yes.'

After Rita came out of X-ray Max wheeled her back to cubicles. 'That looks nasty, I heard that you tackled him to the floor' Max recounted, 'Not exactly but I did perform a citizen's arrest just without the handcuffs' Rita chuckled 'It's funny how quickly a story gets round and how it gets exaggerated.'

Max stood by the bed as Rita got up, 'I'll see you later, hope you feel better' he said before leaving.

As Max made his way to reception his beautiful girlfriend caught his eye 'busy?' he joked, 'no not at all' Zoe said sarcastically. 'Well I was about to go outside for a cigarette' Max hinted 'Okay one but quickly or I'll be in trouble with Connie' Zoe gave in. 'Wouldn't want that…Have you seen Rita's face?' Max asked as he lit a cigarette. 'No but I heard she took a pretty bad blow' Zoe confessed taking her first drag. 'Yeah, it looked painful' Max admitted. Zoe pulled Max round the corner, looked around in case of potential witnesses and kissed him. Max grinned cheekily at her. 'I really need to get back to work, I'll see you later' Zoe stated before stubbing out the cigarette and walking into the ED.

Back in cubicles Rita lay there bored as hell waiting for her results, holding the ice to her face numbing the pain. Connie came in with the paperwork 'good news it isn't broken but it looks like you'll have some nasty bruising' Connie concluded. 'Can I go now?' Rita asked, 'you can't go back to work in your condition, I have another half an hour on my shift so I can discharge you now and you can relax in my office until then if you want.' Connie offered. 'Sounds like a plan' Rita agreed not really wanting to go back to work.

Rita and Connie made their way to the office. Once inside Connie locked the door and shut the blinds. 'Come sit on the couch' Connie sat down and put her arm around Rita as she rested her head on Connie's shoulder. 'I need to get some paperwork done and go through a few things with Zoe and then we can go' Connie told her. Connie made her way to the desk. Rita curled up on the sofa watching the clinical lead work. Rita giggled silently as she watched Connie poke her tongue out a little, in concentration.

After 10 minutes Connie got up 'I'm going to talk to Zoe now, won't be long.' Rita nodded and also stood up, she watched Connie leave then made her way to her locker, changed out of her scrubs then sat back down in Connie's office. The door opened 'Right, ready to go?' Connie asked smiling at the beautiful blonde in front of her.


	5. Hello Beautiful

**So sorry it's late, thank you for all your lovely reviews.**

 **Let me know what you think they should do on their day off.**

 **Beth x**

Connie and Rita entered the house. 'Make yourself comfortable' Connie gestured at the sofa. Rita relaxed on the couch as Connie made them both a hot drink. 'I made you a chamomile and honey tea, it should make you feel better' she handed Rita the drink, flashes from the night before flooded back to her, she remembered the last time Connie offered her this drink she had snapped and said some pretty hurtful things. Rita took the drink and smiled at her gratefully. Connie joined her on the sofa, warming her hands up on the mug, breathing in the steam.

'I was thinking of cooking a nice spicy chicken salad, what do you think? Don't worry it won't be too spicy' Connie inquired then saw Rita's worried expression. 'Yeah that sounds nice' Rita breathed before taking a sip.

'How's the head?' Connie asked, 'it's okay, my face feels really sore though' Rita admitted. 'Shall I take a look at it?' Connie pressed gently wanting to reassess the damage. Rita nodded she was longing for the brunette's delicate touch. Connie leant over and gently ran the tips of her fingers along Rita's face checking for tender areas. Rita flinched in pain when Connie touched the bridge of her nose. 'Sorry…it looks like it's going to be bruised for at least a few days, you should put some ice on it…I'll go and get you some.' Connie nipped to the kitchen and came back with a bag of ice. Rita held it to her face for a few minutes, until the area was numb then put it on the coffee table.

'So…' Rita started 'It's been an eventful few days.' Connie chuckled in agreement 'yes and to avoid a third catastrophe I've given you the day off tomorrow, not that you should be working in your state anyway' Rita's face lit up at the news. 'I also have the day off so we can do whatever you want.'

'Shall I start the dinner now?' Connie offered, Rita shook her head '…wait…umm I wanted to talk to you about something.' Connie moved her body so she was facing Rita, her legs curled up on to the sofa. 'The kiss before the…what did it mean to you?' Rita asked nervously. 'I'm not sure if I can put that into words…I feel drawn to you more than anyone else in my life…I care about you so much…does that answer your question?' Connie spoke carefully. Rita nodded smiling. 'You were truly amazing today, the way you saved that young girl after she'd been asystolic for so long and how you stood up to that brute, I am so impressed.' Connie finished with admiration in her eyes. Rita blushed at the compliments she was receiving. 'What did the kiss mean to you?' Connie asked. Rita pondered the question before answering 'I think you covered it perfectly, I feel like something is pushing me towards you, you make me feel safe although you can be a bitch but I know that's just to keep appearances at work' Rita smiled smugly. Connie laughed; she was so happy that it looked like Rita trusted her, which meant she would be in a position to help her when she needed it. 'Am I heavy?' Rita enquired remembering Connie carrying her to the cubicles. 'No, definitely not' Connie assured her. 'Does that mean you could pick me up again?' Rita winked at her. Connie laughed 'if you are unable to walk then yes.' Rita gave her a cheeky grin.

'Dinner?' Connie asked, Rita nodded then proceeded to put the ice pack back on her face for a bit. Connie put the chicken in the grill when Rita came in. 'Need any help?' Rita offered. Connie declined 'No, you should sit there, I am treating you tonight.' Rita smiled as she sat down watching the brunette chop up the vegetables. Once the dinner was prepared Connie dished it up and they sat in a comfortable silence as they ate.

'That was really great, thank you' Rita looked at her gratefully as Connie loaded the dishwasher. 'You're most welcome, shall we watch a movie?' she asked as they resumed their place on the sofa. Rita thought for a moment, she didn't really want to focus on a movie and she was sure the backlight of the TV screen would make her head hurt. 'I would prefer to do something else…' Rita paused as Connie waited patiently for her to continue '…umm I just want to be with you…' Connie raised an eyebrow 'you are with me…' Rita took Connie's hand, 'I mean like when we were in the cubicle and you held me…I felt so safe…' Rita wasn't sure if she was making sense but Connie understood, put her arm around Rita and pulled her in close. Rita rested her head against Connie's chest hearing that soothing heartbeat again. Rita closed her eyes, completely content. Connie stroked Rita's hand, also feeling calm.

A few minutes passed, Rita was almost asleep when Connie gently tucked a stray hair round her ear. 'Did you want to have a bath?' Connie whispered not wanting to startle the relaxed blonde. Rita opened her eyes 'I haven't got any pyjama's here.' 'That's okay, I'll find you some.' Connie got up, found some pyjama's and put them in the bathroom then started running a bath for Rita.

'Everything's all set in there' Connie told her. Rita looked at her slyly. 'You want me to carry you to the bathroom don't you?' Connie guessed; the young blonde smiled sweetly at her. 'You cheeky thing' Connie rose from the sofa and slide her hands round Rita's back and legs picking her up. Their faces close as they stared intently into each other's eyes. Rita rested her head on Connie's shoulder as she walked to the bathroom. 'There you go, I'll see you in a bit' putting Rita down and leaving her.

Rita picked up the pyjama's Connie had put out for her, they were black satin. 'I should've guessed' she thought, getting undressed and stepped into the warm water. Rita let out a moan as the liquid warmed up her muscles. She must've been there a while before she held a light tap on the door. 'Everything okay, Rita?' Connie called to her. 'Yeah, I'm fine' Rita replied sinking deep into the water a little worried that Connie was about to walk in. 'Just checking' Connie concluded before returning to the sofa.

Connie was watching TV when Rita entered the room wearing the black satin pyjamas. Connie turned off the TV and smiled, 'they fit rather well.' Rita joined her on the sofa. 'I need to have a bath now, feel free to watch some TV' Connie offered.

After Connie finished her bath she walked in on Rita sleeping soundly on the sofa. She watched her for a minute admiring how cute she was. 'Rita' she whispered softly as Rita opened her eyes. 'I have a spare room round here that would be a lot more comfortable than the sofa.' Rita yawned and followed Connie into the spare room. 'I'll be here if you need me, good night beautiful' Connie kissed Rita's forehead before leaving the room. Rita climbed into the double bed and wrapped the duvet around her.

Rita lay there for what felt like hours trying to sleep but her brain wouldn't shut up. She decided to get up and see if Connie was asleep. Her bedroom door was ajar and the moonlight was streaming in through the space between the curtains. Rita pushed the door ever so slightly peering into the room. She could make out Connie's figure under the covers. 'Hello beautiful' Connie whispered. Rita approached the bed unsure if she was crossing a line by being in here. 'Having trouble sleeping?' 'Yeah, my mind is too busy at the moment' Rita admitted. Connie sat up so she could see Rita properly. 'I think I can help with that…come here' Connie smiled gesturing for Rita to join her under the covers. Rita was still uncertain she lay in the bed with a space between her and Connie.

Connie thought it was adorable that Rita was still uncertain, she looked over at her kindly. Their eyes met and Rita blushed. 'Let me warm you up and calm that busy mind of yours' She snuggled up to Rita. Her warm body making Rita feel instantly better. 'You're so cute' Connie whispered in her ear. 'No, I'm not' Rita replied defensively. 'Yes, you are' Connie retorted with a hint of authority. Rita smiled, she knew she wasn't going to win and besides she loved getting compliments from Connie. 'Do you feel better now?' Connie asked as she wrapped her arms around Rita. 'Yes, thank you' she confessed. Connie kissed the back of Rita's head, their fingers interlocking in front of Rita's face, she stared at them playing with Connie's hand. They lay there for a few moments enjoying each other's presence before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	6. A Day Off

**Hope you like this, reviews always appreciated.**

 **Not really sure what to write for the next chapter, would love some ideas.**

 **Beth x**

Connie awoke from her deep sleep feeling refreshed. She slowly tried to move her arm from under Rita not wanting to wake her. She tiptoed to the door and skipped to the kitchen; Rita watched her from the bed with one eye open. She stretched yawning then spread out on the bed. Rita put her face into Connie's warm pillow and breathed in her scent. She could hear Connie in the kitchen but decided she didn't want to leave the bed. Rita was so happy.

A few minutes later Connie came in with a tray that had 2 croissants and 2 cups of coffee. 'Morning, did you sleep well? I thought breakfast in bed would start the day off nicely…budge over' Connie slipped back into the bed, Rita snuggled up next to her taking a croissant from the tray, 'thank you, have you got anything planned for the day?' she asked before eating. 'I was thinking a walk in the park? Since it's such a lovely day and maybe have a picnic, what do you think?' Connie asked, she had already planned it all the day before and was hoping Rita would be up for it. Rita beamed 'sounds perfect.' 'Excellent' Connie grinned back at her then sipped her coffee. Rita finished her food and lay back down. 'Don't worry I won't kick you out of bed just yet but we do need to at some point before noon' Connie warned jokingly, she put the tray on the bedside table and nestled her head against Rita's neck. 'You're amazing, you know that right?' Rita stared up at the ceiling. Connie blushed at this compliment feeling elated. 'You're adorable Rita Freeman…and don't you dare deny it' Connie advised her. Rita was about to deny it when Connie sat up looking at her, ready for her to be defensive. 'You're about to deny how cute you are, aren't you?' '…Maybe…' Rita looked down shyly wondering what Connie was about to do. Connie started tickling her 'are you adorable?'

'No' Rita tried to say between laughing hysterically.

'Are you adorable Rita?' Connie tickled her more, laughing at the blonde.

'Fine, yes' Rita managed finding it hard to breathe. Connie nodded in victory.

'Meanie' Rita frowned at her mockingly. 'What did you just say?' Connie threatened to tickle her again. 'Nothing' Rita smiled sweetly at the brunette. 'Good, now it's time to get out of bed' Connie nudged her playfully. Rita moaned not wanting to move. 'You should probably put some more ice on your face, it will help the healing process in the long run, go on.' Connie pushed her. Rita groaned as she got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

After she had sorted out the ice and numbed her face a bit she walked back to the bedroom. She pushed the door open, walked in and froze. Rita stared at Connie for a few seconds before swiftly turning around. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't realise.' Rita apologised quickly, 'Oh my god!' she screamed internally.

Connie was standing there in her underwear trying to find some summery clothes. She approached Rita and took her hand. 'It's okay, I don't mind' Connie assured her gently. Rita turned slowly to face her. Rita looked at their hands, then back at Connie's face. 'You're so beautiful' she whispered. Connie smiled and picked her up. Rita placed a hand on Connie's face paused for a second then kissed her. Connie reciprocated and walked towards the bed. She began to chuckle causing Rita to open her eyes looking at her questioningly. Connie threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her grinning cheekily. She then proceeded to tickle Rita not letting her escape. Rita laughed loudly, trying to get oxygen into her lungs. Connie continued, loving how adorable Rita was when she squirmed. 'Stop…please' Rita exhaled. Connie took her hands away letting Rita catch her breath, she leant down and Rita flinched worried she was going to be tickled again but Connie just kissed her trying not to laugh. Connie rolled off Rita who took this opportunity for revenge. 'Are you ticklish?' she asked moving on top of her. Connie looked up at her '…no...' 'We'll see about that' Rita began tickling her, Connie bit her lip trying not to laugh but she couldn't hold on for long. She wriggled under Rita 'yes…you are' Rita giggled. 'We need to get dressed' Connie tried to tell her in between breaths. Rita sighed then realised the whole time that Connie had been in her underwear. 'Aren't you cold?' Rita asked. 'Not anymore.' Connie admitted.

Eventually they got dressed. Connie packed up the stuff for the picnic and they walked to the park.

The sun was shining brightly against a clear blue sky. The birds chirped happily in the trees. Connie and Rita strolled along the path admiring the beautiful scenery. Rita looked at Connie her eyes filled with joy; she took her hand sliding her fingers between Connie's. The brunette looked down at the blonde beaming.

The faint sound of a familiar tune gradually got louder; they looked over as the colourful van parked. 'Do you fancy an ice cream?' Connie asked checking her pocket for some change. 'Sure' Rita exclaimed excitedly. They picked up their ice creams and head to a clear patch of grass, 'I think here's perfect, I'll set up' Connie passed Rita her ice cream and spread out a red and white blanket on the ground. They sat down licking their ice creams. Connie started giggling at Rita. 'You've got ice cream on your nose.' Rita wiped her face, 'gone?' 'No…let me?' Connie lent over about to wipe the ice cream off with her thumb but instead licked it off much to Rita's surprise. They both started laughing hysterically. 'You're so adorable Rita Freeman' Connie smiled at the blonde. 'Fine, I'll agree that I'm adorable if you agree that you are the most beautiful woman in the world!' Rita let out. Connie blushed a dark shade of red, turning away, she was smiling but was overwhelmed by such a compliment. 'I can't agree to that' 'Well then it seems we've reached a stalemate but that doesn't stop it from being true does it?' Rita finished cheekily. 'Fine…anyway let's sort out the picnic food; I think you'll like the bits I brought along…' Connie changed the subject, her cheeks burning.

'We have tiny sandwiches, risotto balls, cherry tomatoes, grapes, blueberries and little cupcakes' Connie reeled off. 'Nice spread…risotto balls very posh…and delicious' Rita took a bite. 'Thank you… they're a lot easier to bring to a picnic like this and I thought they'd be a nice touch.' Connie grinned at Rita who was clearly enjoying the food Connie had prepared, she was so happy with how things had turned out. After finishing the savoury food they started on the fruit. Rita tried to throw a grape in the air and catch it her mouth but failed miserably. 'You try…' she beamed. Connie gave her a cheeky look and threw one in the air. She managed to catch it, looking pleased with herself. 'Nice one!' Rita exclaimed rather impressed, trying again, she also managed it but fell backwards. Connie laughed at her 'You're such a dork.' 'Am not' Rita replied defensively sitting back up. 'Do you really want me to tickle you here?' Connie asked getting ready. 'No, please don't' Rita begged looking around nervously. 'Ok, I won't but I may do later' Connie winked.

Connie picked up a little cupcake and took a bite 'Mmmm, this is so good you should try some.' She offered one to Rita who ate it out of her hand. 'Mmm…they are good' Rita agreed smiling. They cleared up the wrappers and food. Connie lay back on the blanket staring up at the sky. Rita looked over at her, 'god she's so perfect. How did I manage to get here? It's been 3 days and I've spent 2 nights at her house, 5 days ago we were at each other's throats and now we're in the park sharing a picnic…and… I think I love her.' Rita thought to herself in disbelief at this revelation.

She joined Connie on the ground, resting her head on Connie's chest. She loved listening to her heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Connie held her tightly. 'My adorable Rita, how different everything is now…I never want to let you go' she thought.

They packed everything up. 'I should probably go back to mine; I don't fancy wearing these clothes another day.' Rita admitted. 'Okay, I can take you there now' Connie replied hiding her disappointment.

Rita opened her front door and stepped in, the stale air hitting her. She went over and opened a few windows to let some fresh air in. Connie stood by the door watching her. 'I had fun today, we should do it again sometime' Rita continued 'thank you for all your support the past few days, not sure what would've happened if you hadn't helped me.' Connie smiled at her 'you're most welcome, I would do it again in a heartbeat.' Rita grinned at the last word. Connie leant in and gave her a hug; it was a strong tight hug that lasted minutes. When she pulled away she kissed Rita on the forehead. 'I'll see you at work tomorrow' Connie concluded, stepping outside. 'See you tomorrow' Rita called watching the brunette getting into her car.

Rita shut her front door, leaning against it; she slid down it ending up on the floor hugging her knees. 'I miss her already, what am I going to do? I can't tell her how much I love her, it's only been 3 days and I'm not even sure what's going on between us.'

Connie sat in her car, paused for a moment before turning the key. The vehicle hummed into action. She headed in the direction of her house. At a roundabout she stopped, 'what am I doing? I just want to be with her…' She doubled back at the roundabout and pulled up outside Rita's house.

Rita was still sitting on the floor, contemplating her situation. She stared at her hands intently, daydreaming about the brunette. The knock at the door startled her. She jumped up, assuming it was a cold caller and about to moan at them. Then she saw Connie standing there looking flustered. 'I'm sorry…I missed you too much…can we both go back to mine?' Connie stammered nervously pouring out her emotions. A tear fell down Rita's cheek she jumped up at Connie, her arms around Connie's neck, she kissed her passionately. Connie spun her around in excitement, holding on to her.

Now overcome with joy Rita skipped around her house putting together an overnight bag. Connie watched her with delight.

They got to Connie's house and resumed their normal positions on the sofa. Rita lay on Connie playing with her hands. Connie twirled Rita's hair through her fingers. This was just so perfect.


	7. A Little Show

**Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I felt bad so I made sure that this one was super long.**

 **I would like to thank** **m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing** **for the idea, I put a little twist on it :)**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Beth x**

Connie sipped at her steaming cup of coffee scanning her desk of paperwork. A gentle knock at the door startled her slightly, relief washed over her realising she had a reason not to start the mountain of work she had to complete. Connie smiled when she recognised the beautiful blonde that entered the room. 'Hi you' Connie whispered with a huge grin. 'Hi babe' Rita matched her facial expression as she sat in front of her glancing over the paperwork 'wow…'

'I know, I really need to get this sorted before tomorrow' Connie sighed. Rita looked at her sympathetically. 'How about I order take-out tonight and we go through it all together?' Rita offered. Connie smiled gratefully 'that sounds amazing but it's my job, I can't let you do my work for me, that's not fair on you'

Rita stood up and walked around the desk so she was right in front of Connie's face. 'I don't mind, I want to help you, you've done so much for me…I'm not going to take no for an answer.' Connie kissed her lightly. 'Thank you…'

Rita kissed Connie back before standing up and headed for the door, 'I'd better get to work, I will see you later…try not to stress out to much…' Rita left Connie beaming.

As Rita exited the office smiling to herself she didn't notice Zoe watching her suspiciously.

The ED doors flew open as Dixie wheeled in a patient, Rita matching her stride listening to the details. 'This is Alex, she's 22, fell 15ft down a flight of stairs, large scalp wound to her head, K.O'd temporarily. GCS was 12 on arrival now 15, pulse 90, BP 110/70, SATs 98%, she's had 250 saline and 5mg morphine…1.2.3' Dixie reeled off as the team moved the patient to the bed.

'Hi, my name is Rita where does it hurt?' Rita asked the young girl gently. 'My head and my tummy' Alex leant forward moving her hand to her stomach and cried out in pain. Rita placed her hands on the patient's shoulders and helped her back to a comfortable position. 'My back…it hurts so much' Alex whimpered. 'Okay, I'm going to give you some more morphine for the pain.' As Rita sorted out the pain relief Connie marched into resus 'What have we got?' Rita reeled off the vitals '….and she has a lot of pain in her abdomen and back, I've given her another 5 of morphine for the pain' 'Right, I want a head X-ray and a full trauma CT scan please.' Connie instructed one of the nurses and then turned to the patient 'has the morphine helped at all? Are you still in pain?' The patient nodded and winced. 'Right, Rita another 5mg of morphine.' Rita nodded and carefully administered the drug. Connie watched her intently, Zoe walked in to check on another patient in resus that was on quarter hourly obs. She glanced over at the two women, noticing the way Connie was staring at Rita's every movement.

Later on that day, Rita was discharging her third patient when she heard Zoe, Max and Robyn talking about going out for a few drinks. She lifted her head just as Zoe called to her 'Hey, did you want to come to the pub after shift?' Out of the corner of her eye she could see Connie who had heard the question and was approaching the group. '…urmm…sorry, I have plans…' Rita stammered apologetically, worried that someone would notice the eye contact she had just made with the clinical lead.

'I am paying you to work. You can talk about your off duty plans when you're outside of work' Connie threw a glare at the three standing together, not slowing her stride, then flashed a sly smile at Rita before heading to her office.

At lunch time Rita took the opportunity to see her favourite human. 'How's it going beautiful?' Connie asked her as she sat down with a sandwich. 'Not bad just a few minor injuries. How are you getting on?' Rita gestured at the paperwork. Connie sighed 'I've got through at least half but it's taken me four hours, I blame the people upstairs making cuts and changing protocols...'

Rita went to check on Alex as she approached the bed Connie entered resus with the results of the scans. 'The scans show your C spine is clear but there is damage to your spleen, you need surgery to repair or remove it' Connie informed the patient. Rita looked at the monitor in alarm 'her BP is 90/70 and pulse was 100 she is deteriorating. We need to get her to surgery now.' Connie burst into action, called up the relevant department '…we need you to do your job, we are bringing our patient to you now, be ready' she hung up the phone and commanded the other nurses to take Alex up to surgery. Zoe entered resus as Alex was being wheeled off. She noticed Rita and Connie standing very close together talking about the patient. 'Is everything okay with Alex?' Zoe interrupted their conversation. Rita took a step back when she heard the consultant's voice. 'Yes, as long as surgery goes well she has a good chance of survival, it was lucky we were in the room when she started to deteriorate, we caught her just in time' Connie informed her in a professional manner, not wanting Zoe to suspect anything and uncertain if she did.

* * *

Rita poured Connie a glass of wine, watching her reading and signing the documents on the kitchen table. She placed the drink on a clear patch of table before kissing the top of the brunettes' head. She placed her hands on Connie's shoulders and gently started massaging her knotted muscles. Connie sighed enjoying the relief; she was so tense 'I think I'll be done in an hour, when do you think the take-out will arrive?'

Rita smiled 'Any minute now, you should put those into neat piles to one side; you don't want the Chinese sauces to get on them.' As if by cue the doorbell rang. Rita grabbed the change as Connie cleared the table.

'Thank you, have a nice evening' Rita waved at the delivery man and plonked down at the table looking forward to the warm meal. As they begun eating Connie thought about the day, 'did Zoe seem to be acting a little strange around you today?' she enquired. 'Maybe, she invited me out making sure that you heard and she saw us chatting earlier…do you think she might suspect something?' Rita asked a little concerned. 'It's possible, she is very perceptive and we may need to throw her off the scent so to speak.' Connie paused. 'What did you have in mind?' Rita smiled waiting to hear the plan, knowing that Connie had probably thought of something. 'I think we need to put on a little show for her tomorrow…you need to be 20 minutes late to work, I'm going to lecture you in front of her and a few other nurses, then throughout the day I will constantly make remarks to you when she's around, you've got to answer back like you used to before…before all of this happened.'

Rita pondered this getting rather excited, 'what's in it for me? Considering I'll have to spend the day being told off.' 'Well, I'll allow you to yell back at me, within reason, without any official consequences and I'll take you out to dinner in the evening, that little Italian place you've wanted to go to for a while. How does that sound?' Connie offered smiling at the beaming blonde. 'That sounds like fun, I'm in'

'Excellent, I'd better finish this paperwork…' Connie huffed, 'Come on I'll help you, what can I do?' Rita prompted. Connie looked at the eager blonde 'It would be really good if you could organise those forms in date order and close them up in the relevant files.'

'You don't normally let this pile up. How did it this bad?' Rita questioned. 'Well, I have distractions now…but I don't mind' Connie smiled coyly.

After about half an hour everything was completed and organised. Rita had cleared up the Chinese and Connie moved all the paperwork into her car so that it was all ready for the next day.

Rita had a quick shower and was brushing her teeth when Connie came into the bathroom reaching for her own toothbrush. 'You look so adorable…' Rita's eyes widened when she saw Connie in the mirror getting ready to tickle her, 'noo…' Rita tried to say through the minty foam, some spilling from her mouth into the sink. Connie laughed and just slipped her hands round Rita's waist hugging her tightly. Rita rinsed her mouth and turned round so she was facing Connie, Rita brushed her nose against Connie's giving her an eskimo kiss. 'Go on get into bed, I'll be in in a minute' Connie playfully shoved the blonde.

Rita got into bed, set an alarm on her phone and tried to warm up the bed by moving around. She watched as the brunette entered the room. 'How do you look so stunning in Pjs?' Rita asked her in awe. 'Shut up you' Connie retorted teasingly. 'Seriously though is there anything you don't look incredible in…?' Rita continued. 'I'll let you be the judge of that, if I ever look less than stunning you let me know.' Connie answered with mock seriousness. 'Okay, but I doubt that will ever happen.'

'You're so adorable Rita Freeman' Connie snuggled up to the blonde. The women lay there for a few minutes enjoying each other's presence. Connie played with Rita's hair, absentmindedly at first but then began to plait little sections. 'I love being with you' Rita whispered, wanting to say the sentence without the 'being with' part but was too nervous to admit it. 'I love being with you too' Connie smiled squeezing the petite blonde; she was so happy that Rita felt the same way, she also wanted to say those 3 words but was too afraid of scaring Rita. They fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next day, the show was about to take place. Connie looked at her watch, Rita should be here in 5 minutes she thought rather excited about her plan. She left her office and headed to the staff room. Rita was there and so was Zoe. 'Perfect' Connie thought to herself smugly. 'Nurse Freeman. What time do you call this? I am fed up with you being late all the time' Connie started. Zoe glanced between them nervously. 'I'm not always late' Rita retorted.

'You are 90% of the time and you need to get your act together' Connie demanded.

'Can't we go to your office and do this?' Rita asked raising her voice and gesturing to the other members of staff that were watching.

'No, you need to understand once and for all that you can't just come in when you feel like it! No excuses. I just won't have it anymore this is you last warning. Do you understand me?' Connie concluded her hands on her hips.

'Wow, she is good at acting' Rita thought to herself before saying 'Yes I understand Mrs Beauchamp' looking at her straight in the eye sending shivers down Connie's spine. 'Good, I expect more from you, don't cross me again today Nurse Freeman' Connie turned on her heel and left. All eyes turned to Rita. Robyn and Lofty came over 'Are you okay? That was really uncalled for, she should've talked to you privately not in front of the whole ED, she's really earning the title of the ice queen' Lofty put his arm around Rita's shoulder squeezing her in a reassuring manner. 'Guy's I'm fine, I'm used to it by now, you know what she's like I'm sure she has lots of stick from the people upstairs' Rita was trying to be careful not to defend Connie too much but at the same time give them a slightly different perspective of the clinical lead. 'Anyway we should get to work.'

Throughout the day Connie took every opportunity to lecture Rita.

Rita was hurrying to reception when Connie stopped her, she had seen Zoe so wanted to take the opportunity 'Nurse Freeman can you take Mr Goldsmith to X-Ray, he's in cubicle 2.' 'No, I am a nurse not a porter.' Rita answered her matter-of-factly. 'Then get a porter, I have more important things to do, you need to sort it out' Connie replied. 'Fine, I'll find Max, I don't appreciate being told to do something that isn't in my job description.' Rita shot back. Zoe watched them, 'wow they're really at each other's throats today' she thought.

Rita entered the staff room for a glass of water; she spotted Robyn and Lofty giggling on the sofa with a piece of paper in their hands. 'What are you guys laughing at?' Rita headed over to them intrigued. 'Oh just something we drew…what do you think? The resemblance is uncanny.' Lofty handed her the paper. 'Lofty! You drew Mrs Beauchamp as the ice queen…why has she got fangs?' Rita laughed. 'You know because she's like a vampire…' Lofty told trying not to burst into hysterics. 'I'm going to have to take this, wouldn't want Mrs Beauchamp to find this would we?' Rita folded up the picture and put it in her pocket. She was looking forward to showing it to Connie later on.

Connie took another opportunity, Rita had been talking to a patient for 15 minutes after she had discharged them, once the patient was out of earshot Connie started again 'You're not supposed to have personal conversations with patients, you need to move on to the next one, if we have a back log it'll be your fault for wasting time.'

'Mrs Beauchamp, I've had enough of you. If you don't stop harassing me while I'm trying to treat patients I will…' 'You'll what Nurse Freeman?' 'I will resign! You are a bitch! There is no need to treat me like this, a little respect goes a long way' Rita yelled back at her, cheeks burning red. Connie was a little scared, was this Rita acting or was there any real meaning behind it. 'How dare you talk to me like that! My office now!' The staff watched in shock as Rita followed the clinical lead to her office. Anxious whispers filled the air. Frantic glances being thrown around the room.

Once Connie had shut the door and closed the blinds she turned to Rita. Now they were alone Rita grabbed Connie, bringing her close and kissing her releasing all the emotion they had just built up. 'Wow, was all of that acting?' Connie asked a little worried. 'Yes, although a few months ago I may have wanted to say something like that' Rita grinned smugly. Connie laughed, settling down in her chair. Rita took the picture out of her pocket, 'what do you think of this?' Connie fell about in fits of laughter 'who drew this? It's hilarious…I love the crown of ice' 'I won't divulge that information but at least you can see how our little show is affecting the staff.' Rita admitted. 'Clearly, I'm doing something right.' Connie grinned.

Later on that day during Rita's lunch break she checked that no-one was around before sneaking into Connie's office, not knowing, that again, Zoe saw her enter.

Zoe stood outside Connie's office, the blinds were shut but she could hear quiet voices. 'Why are Rita and Connie in there during their break, it doesn't sound like an argument…' Zoe thought to herself. 'What are you doing?' Max questioned her looking quizzically at his girlfriend. '…oh…urm nothing' Zoe didn't want to say anything, she knew it was ridiculous to think Connie and Rita were friends let alone more than that so she decided she needed proof before sharing her assumptions. 'I finish in 10 minutes did you want to go up to the on call room?' Max waved off the unanswered question deciding if Zoe wanted to talk about it she would tell him at some point. 'Sorry, I can't right now but I'll make it up to you tonight' Zoe winked at him; she could've gone with him but was intrigued to find out what was going on between Connie and Rita. She watched Max leave with a smile before taking a deep breath and placed a hand on the handle. She paused before trying the door, it was unlocked. As quietly as she could she pushed it open.

Zoe froze when she saw Connie sitting on her chair with Rita kissing her passionately. They hadn't noticed her. After a few seconds Zoe decided she didn't know what to say or do so she just left quickly and quietly hoping they hadn't realised she had been there.

Once Rita had left the office Zoe decided to question Connie trying her best not to be too invasive. She entered the office smiling at the clinical lead, '…I don't miss that' she smiled looking at the paperwork. Connie smiled at her politely not saying anything. Zoe took a seat in front of the desk. '…So…how are you? I realised we haven't had a catch up in a while…' Zoe asked cheerily. 'I'm good…and very busy…was there something in particular you came in here for Dr Hanna?' Connie retorted glancing from the paperwork to Zoe. '…just wanted to know if you had anything new going on in your life…are you seeing anyone?' Zoe asked nervously worried about the reaction she was about to receive. 'It's unprofessional to talk about such things in the work place. If you are interested in me yourself then that is especially inappropriate.' Connie stated. Zoe laughed a little before stopping abruptly when she saw the signature Mrs Beauchamp death glare. Zoe left the office feeling rather amused at Connie's reaction; she decided to hunt down Rita for answers.

About an hour later Rita was finishing up with a minor injuries patient, 'all done Mrs Maxwell, here's some antibiotics. I'm just going to discharge you and you're free to go' Rita concluded politely handing the woman the medicine. 'Thank you nurse' Mrs Maxwell smiled at her as she left the cubicle.

Rita was filling out the discharge form when Zoe approached her 'Can I have a word Rita?' 'Sure, I'm almost done here' Rita replied. 'We need to go somewhere a bit quieter, I believe the relative's room is empty at the moment, can you meet me there in 5?' Zoe enquired. 'Sure, I'll be there in a bit' Rita was curious what Zoe wanted to talk about so secretively, she was worried it was about Connie, had their little show worked?

Zoe was sitting when Rita entered the room, 'take a seat, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…' Rita sat down getting more and more intrigued. '….this is going to sound out of the blue but do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend at the moment?' Zoe asked trying to approach the subject as friendly as possible. Rita stared at her a little confused, did she know? '….urm I don't know, I'm dating someone at the moment but we haven't made it official or anything yet' Rita didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to divulge any sensitive information. Zoe was unsure how to proceed without making the situation uncomfortable. 'Okay, are you happy with them?' she asked nervously. 'Yes, she makes me very happy…I don't think I've ever felt this way about someone before' Rita stared off in the distance reminiscing the day they went to the park and had the picnic. 'Good, that's all that matters, I'm looking forward to meeting her when you've made it official.' Zoe smiled, butterflies started circling Rita's stomach but she remained calm 'yes, I'm sure you'll like her…we'd better get back to work, wouldn't want Mrs Beauchamp to find us in here on duty' Rita finished. Zoe laughed internally, trying her best not to let it out.

At the end of her shift Zoe decided the best way to inform them that she knew was to directly tell them. She stood outside Connie's office preparing herself for an intense situation. She opened the door; she hadn't expected to see the same scene as before. She closed the door behind her and locked it before clearing her throat 'You should really lock the door if you're going to do that.'

Rita jumped off Connie. They stared at Zoe. 'I already knew about you two, that's why I asked you earlier but neither of you would admit anything so I thought the best way to let you know would be to tell you both face to face.' The shocked women continued to stare at Zoe unsure of what to say. 'Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I just wanted you to know that I am aware that something's going on.' Zoe left the office. Rita looked at Connie, once they had recovered from the initial shock they started laughing hysterically. 'Her face was a picture!' Rita giggled 'I guess our plan failed.' 'It wouldn't have if we'd remembered to lock the door…distractions…' Connie sighed 'I trust her not to tell anyone, it was fun though wasn't it?' 'Yes, we could still play with it a bit; I'm sure the other members of staff believe we are nemeses and think you're the ice queen.' Rita winked. 'Very true Nurse Freeman, shall we head to the Italian place, I think you've earned it with your very convincing performance' Connie stood up, planted a kiss on Rita's lips and slid her fingers between Rita's. 'Sounds like a good idea, I'm starving… and thank you very much…you were pretty good yourself' Rita grinned at the brunette.

Zoe was sitting outside having cigarette thinking about the love birds. 'I wonder if they would be up for a double date…I might mention it when everything settles…' as she pondered the thought she spotted Connie walking to her car, Rita was nowhere to be seen. She got up and walked over to her 'where's Rita?' 'She's just changing out of her scrubs…' Connie replied. 'I just wanted to let you know I spoke to Rita earlier before…you know…and she told me that she was really happy…she didn't tell me that you were the reason why but she said that she hasn't felt this way about someone before.' Zoe smiled at the blushing brunette. 'Thanks Zoe and thank you for keeping this a secret. It means a lot. We haven't made anything official we're just seeing what happens.' Connie told her gratefully.

'What are you two gossiping about?' Rita joked as she saw them. 'Oh, nothing, you ready to go?' Connie asked glancing at Zoe for a brief second. 'Yeah…see you tomorrow Zoe.'

Zoe waved, as they drove out of the car park, smiling to herself 'they are so adorable, I hope it works out for them…god only knows what would happen if it didn't…what a scary thought.'


	8. The Italian Restaurant

**Thank you for the lovely reviews :)**

 **So sorry for the long wait, I'd love it if you could check out the poll I've created on my profile :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this very fluffy chapter :D**

 **Beth x**

'After you Miss Freeman' Connie stepped aside to let the blonde enter the quaint restaurant. A young man skipped over to the couple 'Hello I am Steve, do you have reservations with us today?' he asked them with a grin plastered on his face. 'Yes, at 8:00, we're a little early.' Connie replied smiling back at him. 'That is absolutely fine, I shall take you to your table, there is a perfect one on the terrace that I think you'll love' Steve gestured to them to follow him. He took them outside.

There was a little table with 3 red candles illuminating the area, surrounded by flowers of many varieties of colour and type. There was a wall of red roses on one side and a marble statue on the other. 'Here we are ladies, I shall just get you your menu's, make yourselves comfortable.' Steve skipped away. Rita turned to Connie 'wow, this place is amazing.' Connie smiled pulling out Rita's chair gesturing her to sit. 'Thank you' Rita beamed sitting down as Connie joined her at the table.

Steve came back with the menus and told them to take their time. Connie ordered a bottle of expensive white wine; Steve poured them both a glass and left the bottle on ice by their table. '…to an overall successful day' Connie put up her glass, Rita's met hers with a clink 'yes, even though Zoe is aware of us it was fun.' They both took a sip, enjoying the fruity notes in the drink. Rita gently placed the glass back to the table, aware that Connie's eyes were locked on her. Rita stared at her glass, nervously tracing the rim with her finger. Connie watched her for a moment before delicately taking Rita's hand in hers. Rita looked up at her, her eyes full of emotion.

'Rita, I want to be with you' Connie whispered, her eyes searching Rita's for any reciprocation. Rita hadn't noticed Connie moving a box to the centre of the table with her other hand. Connie glanced over at the box. Rita followed her line of sight. She paused, flicking her gaze between Connie and the box. 'Open it' Connie encouraged her gently, holding her breath. Rita slowly moved her hands to the box and gently opened it. Rita stared at the contents of the box, her eyes started to water as she wrapped her fingers around the necklace 'It's beautiful'.

Connie's heart melted watching the blonde admiring her gift. 'Shall I put it on for you?' Connie offered rising from her seat. Rita nodded passing the necklace to her. Connie slowly placed the necklace on around Rita's neck, her fingers lingering on Rita's soft skin as she finished. This sent a wave through Rita's body. Rita stood up, taking Connie's hands and leant forward so her lips were right next to Connie's ear. 'I want to be with you too' she whispered before leaning back so she could see Connie smiling at her. Rita leant forward a second time but this time her lips met Connie's. All the worries in the world evaporated around them. There was no longer the lingering question of unrequited love. They both knew where they stood…together. When their lips parted for air there was a sense of relief and happiness. Rita giggled softly as Connie tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

'We should probably order some food' Connie sighed mockingly, sitting back at the table. 'Yes, although I know that I want the thin crust with chicken, tomatoes, peppers, mushrooms and lots of cheese' Rita stated laughing at Connie's shocked face 'you remember I've been wanting to come here a while so I looked up the menu online.'

'Okay, shall we just get a medium one of those and share it?' Connie asked enjoying the directness of the blonde's response. 'Yes, then we won't fill up too much and we can order dessert' Rita winked just as Steve joined them. Connie told the waiter what they wanted and he left them alone in their little paradise.

Rita was just staring into Connie's eyes, completely lost in content. Connie's lips were curved into a small smile as she watched Rita gazing at her, she didn't want to interrupt her daydream and she loved the way Rita looked at her. No one had ever looked at her in that way before, like she was the only person Rita wanted to be with, like she was special. Occasionally Connie looked away; at her glass, at her fingers, at Rita's lips then back into Rita's eyes. Realising that Rita hadn't moved, she was sat there with her chin resting on her hands as she gazed at the woman of her dreams.

'Here we are ladies…a thin crust with chicken, tomatoes, peppers, mushrooms and lots of cheese' Steve approached the table with the piping hot pizza and placed in front of them, his cheery persona lifting the slight tension in the atmosphere. 'Enjoy, and please call me if you need anything' he beamed before leaving the women, who giggled at the interruption.

Connie picked up a slice looking over at Rita who had finally snapped out of her day dream 'so, what were you thinking about?' 'Sorry, what do you mean?' Rita asked smiling. 'Well, you were staring into space before Steve brought the pizza out…I was just wondering what you were thinking' Connie asked before taking a bite. Rita blushed and looked away 'urm…I was just thinking how it was possible…that someone could be so beautiful…'

This time Connie blushed, after finishing her pizza slice she took Rita's hand in hers. Rita was ready for the brunette to deny it or say something romantic. 'Rita Freeman…you are a dork…but you are an adorable dork' Connie giggled. Rita couldn't help but smile 'I'm your dork Connie Beauchamp.'

The brunette leant over and placed a soft kiss on Rita's lips. 'Come on we should finish this pizza, it's really good…then we can have dessert' Connie whispered, picking up her second slice.

After eating 4 slices each all that remained were a few crumbs on the plates. 'How are you feeling? …Ready for the dessert menu?' Connie enquired after sipping from her glass, thoroughly enjoying the Italian wine. Rita let out a deep breath 'I think I have some room for dessert, let's see what they have. Shall I get Steve?' 'No it's okay, enjoy the wine, I'll go and get him' Connie gestured before rising from her seat, Rita watched her leave. Just before Connie walked through the doorway she looked back at the blonde and gave her wink knowing that Rita had been checking her out.

'I'm ever so sorry ladies, here are the dessert menus. I hope you enjoyed your meal.' Steve apologised as he walked on to the terrace, Connie in front of him. 'That's okay. Yes, the pizza was very good' Rita smiled at the chirpy lad before accepting the menus.

'Anything look good?' Connie asked over the top of her menu. 'The apple crumble and the chocolate cake look really good but I don't think I could manage them…maybe some ice cream?' Rita answered scanning the different options 'hmmm, I can't decide between the strawberry and the chocolate chip…'

'Okay, how about I order the strawberry and you order the chocolate chip…and we share them?' Connie proposed. Rita nodded in agreement just as Steve immerged to take their order.

It didn't take long for the dessert to arrive; Rita eyed up her ice cream then looked over at Connie's. She picked up the spoon and dug in; the ice cream was so soft, the chocolate chips giving it a nice crunch. 'How's yours?' Rita asked as Connie finished her mouthful. The brunette slid her spoon into the pink ice cream, then moved her spoon to Rita's lips 'Why don't you see for yourself?' she smiled innocently. Rita kept eye contact as she took the spoon in her mouth, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sweet strawberry flavour and the creamy texture. '…and your verdict Miss Freeman?' Connie enquired, tilting her head slightly. 'It's very good quality, not something you could buy at a supermarket' Rita admitted, impressed by the overall experience the restaurant had provided.

Connie nodded 'so, was it worth being told off all day?' Rita smiled 'to be honest it was fun having arguments that didn't result in actual consequences, we should do it again…although not too often otherwise it will draw even more attention to us…and this place was definitely worth the wait. We should come here again.'

Once they had finished their desserts Steve came in with the bill. 'This one is on me.' Connie offered making sure Rita knew there was no point in arguing. 'Okay but I'm paying for the next one' Rita agreed, compromising.

After Connie paid the bill and tipped Steve £20 they left the restaurant, slightly tipsy and satisfied with the meal. Once they were seated in the warm Mercedes Connie turned the key and headed for the main road. Rita loved watching Connie drive, the way she moved, the focus on her face.

'Is there any point in taking you home?' Connie asked with a hint of sarcasm. Rita laughed 'you can take me home if you want.' Connie shook her head 'we both know that if I take you home you'll just text me saying you miss me and end up back at mine because I can't resist...'

Rita pouted at her causing the brunette to smile. 'Fine, it looks like we're going back to mine. It'll save a lot of time and hassle in the long run' Connie joked nudging the blonde. She had a valid point; she couldn't leave Rita alone, knowing she'd rather be with her too.


	9. Another Present

**Thank you for all your reviews :) They make me smile!**

 **Sorry I'm so slow at updating feel free to tell me to hurry up if I'm taking too long!**

 **Hope you like this very fluffy chapter x**

Connie unlocked her front door, taking off her heels as soon as she was inside. 'As much as I love my Louboutins it can be painful wearing them for a whole shift and during the evening as well' Connie sighed, carefully putting them to one side. 'I could give you a foot massage later if you want' Rita offered, she had always wondered how Connie managed to stay on her feet for so many hours in those things. The brunette smiled taking Rita's hands 'that sounds lovely.'

Rita made her way to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea, Connie headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The blonde took the picture out of her handbag and put it on the fridge with a little flower shaped magnet. She stood there admiring it with the piping hot mug in her hand. A clean Connie came up behind her, slipping her arms around the blonde's waist, kissing her neck. 'I love this picture, they don't know you've seen it...' Rita smiled, sipping from the mug. 'Are you going to tell me who this mysterious artist is?' Connie asked her, resting her head on Rita's shoulder. 'I don't think that would be a good idea, I'm sworn to secrecy...plus no doubt you would make their life difficult...wouldn't you?' Rita pointed out, she didn't want Connie giving Lofty a hard time, she knew he was nervous around her anyway; she just couldn't do that to him. Connie lifted her head 'well...maybe...I would like to get their autograph, maybe they'll draw another one.'

Rita turned around in Connie's arms so they were face to face, putting her arms around the brunette's shoulders 'if you think about it all you need to do to get another picture is continue being the ice queen...I'm sure word will get around and the mysterious artist will draw another.'

'I'll bare that in mind. What do you feel like doing tonight? We could watch some TV' Connie asked, she could tell Rita was tired.

'I'm too sleepy for TV, shall we just go to bed?' Rita proposed.

'Okay, I do have another present for you so be quick in the shower' Connie hinted with a sly smile.

Rita's eyes lit up 'another present!'

'Yes, so go and have a shower' Connie kissed the blonde lightly then playfully pushed her out of the kitchen.

Connie sipped her tea, waiting for the blonde to finish. She was lying on the bed when Rita entered the bedroom, her damp hair in disarray. Connie thought she looked so adorable, 'get over now, Nurse Freeman' she ordered her with a cheeky grin.

Rita smiled jumping on the bed 'soooo, you mentioned another present...'

Connie grinned 'yes I did didn't I...okay close your eyes and hold out your hands...' Rita rose an eyebrow pausing for a second before obeying. She could hear Connie leaning over the side of the bed 'no peaking, you...' 'Hey! I wasn't' Rita replied her eyes still tightly shut.

The blonde could suddenly feel something soft in her hands. 'Okay you can open them now' Connie smiled.

Rita's heart melted when she saw what was placed in her hands. It was the cutest panda plush she had ever seen. 'Awww! It's so cute!' Rita exclaimed throwing her arms around Connie causing both of them to fall backwards on to the pillows. 'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you...' Rita kept repeating as she kissed all over Connie's face.

The brunette was struggling to move, she was beaming at Rita's reaction. When Rita eventually sat back up hugging her new cuddly toy Connie was able to respond 'you are welcome, I clearly made the right choice.'

'Yes! You definitely did!' Rita stared lovingly at her present 'I'm going to name her Cuddles' Rita beamed. Connie rolled her eyes smiling 'you are so adorable Rita Freeman!'

'Thank you so much for both of my presents…I've put the necklace in the box right here, so I can put it on as soon as I wake up tomorrow' Rita gestured to her nightstand. Connie couldn't take it anymore; she leant over and placed a delicate kiss on Rita's lips. 'Let's get some sleep; I have an early start tomorrow' Connie admitted.

Rita snuggled under the duvet hugging her panda. Connie cuddled them both. Her arms fit perfectly under Rita's neck and over her waist as she held her tightly. She could hear her breathing; smell the strawberry scent in her hair, feel her heart beating and the warmth radiating from her body. There was nowhere else she'd rather be in that moment, she didn't want to sleep. Connie just wanted to hold her. She never wanted to let her go…ever!

Minutes flew by; Rita's breathing was consistently steady. Connie was sure the blonde was asleep; she kissed the top of her head and whispered 'do you want to move in with me?'

Much to her surprise Rita started to move. 'Did she hear what I said? What is she going to say? What if she doesn't want to? I thought she was asleep! Oh no what have I done!' Connie thought worriedly as Rita turned round in her arms so she was facing the brunette.

'Really…?' Rita asked softly, her eyes blinking more than normal trying to wake up, she had almost fallen asleep when the words had been whispered.

'…if you want to…' Connie murmured shyly, her voice tinged with uncertainty.

'Of course I want to! Look who's being adorable now! Come here you' Rita hugging the now beaming brunette.

Rita couldn't see the relief and pure joy on Connie's face. Connie had only said it because she thought Rita was asleep and wanted to practise saying the words to her, she hadn't meant for this to happen tonight but she was so happy that it did, with the best possible outcome.

Rita pulled out of the hug so she could face Connie 'you know what would be amazing…?' she hinted, deliberately adding suspense. The brunette raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently. 'If we sold my house and went on a nice holiday! Obviously we wouldn't spend it all on the holiday but imagine going abroad where we didn't have to hide our relationship we could just walk around holding hands…' Rita exclaimed excitedly as she started staring into space daydreaming about her ideal holiday with her girlfriend.

Connie broke her trance by placing her hand on the blonde's cheek 'that sounds perfect' she whispered bringing her in, their lips meeting in the most gentle way. Rita brushing her bottom lip against Connie's top lip; every movement was savoured before the next lingering touch. In this moment both of them wanted to say those three words but they couldn't. So they just held each other, hoping that the words didn't need saying.

Rita felt safe as she fell asleep in Connie's arms. Connie was still recovering; she couldn't believe how well the day had gone. The restaurant, the necklace, the panda and now this... Rita wanted to be with her. She actually wanted to be with the ice queen. Connie kissed the blonde's cheek before snuggling up to her and gradually falling asleep.


End file.
